


and this is why i should've stayed antisocial

by sunwardhoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Swearing, some background seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwardhoseok/pseuds/sunwardhoseok
Summary: basically a messy fanfic/au of these 3 roommates, Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk who are in college but have nothing better to do than to rant about their crushes and sad lives to each other over text.hyungwonton: oh JDWOKASLKALLMlk hES LoOKINg aT mEkiki: omg SAY HI OR SMTHhyukhyukhyuk: DONT BE AN IDIOThyungwonton: hES CoMINghyukhyukhyuk: do nOT rUN.hyukhyukhyuk: it's been 5 minutes.hyukhyukhyuk: why is he quietkiki: hyungwon? are you goodhyungwonton: im in the broom closetkiki: the heck?kiki: whyhyungwonton: i ranhyukhyukhyuk: yOU iDiOT[ slow updates ]





	1. better me than hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! welcome to this fanfic/au! this is my first fanfic/au so it is probably gonna be really messy but i hope you enjoy nevertheless:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonton: arent you guys intelligent  
> hyungwonton: intelligent like mushrooms  
> hyungwonton: your brain powers at 2000%  
> hyukhyukhyuk: mushrooms dont have brains though  
> hyukhyukhyuk: oh

**chat: dis dead chat**

 

**[ _hyungwonton_** _has renamed chat name to **resurrected]**_

 

**hyungwonton:** hey gays

**hyungwonton:** oops i meant guys

**hyungwonton:** well theres hardly a difference so

**kiki:** go away

**hyungwonton:** but i cant

**hyungwonton:** i live in the same dorm as you 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** i think he meant that in a different way won

**kiki:** i want to die

**hyungwonton:** same tho

**hyukhyukhyuk:** me three

**kiki:** that was deep

**hyungwonton:** anyways im here talking to you losers because

**kiki:** shut up you dont have any other friends besides us 

**hyungwonton:** just appreciate the fact i decided to come to you when im in distress

**kiki:** when you came in through the door for the first time i instantly wanted to snap your neck

**kiki:** i think not

**hyukhyukhyuk:** continue on won

**hyungwonton:** ok so i got invited to a party today 

**hyungwonton:** and guess whos gonna be there

**kiki:** not me

**hyukhyukhyuk:** mood

**hyungwonton:** no you idiots

**hyungwonton:** its the holy trinity 

**hyungwonton:** theyre gonna be there 

**hyungwonton:** AND YOU BET I'LL BE GOING 

 

**[ _kiki_** _has changed **hyungwonton's** name to  **thirsty]**_

 

**thirsty:**  ...

**hyukhyukhyuk:** i can hear kihyun cackling

**kiki:** damn the walls are thin 

**thirsty:** i hate you sm

**kiki:** no you don't

**kiki:** you cant possibly hate me as much as minhyuk

**hyukhyukhyuk:** iM-

**thirsty:** aNYWaYS

**thirsty:** im going to the party with someone else already

**kiki:** now how did chae hyungwon the universal loser manage to score a date already 

**kiki:** before me 

**thirsty:** ok first of all he's not my date

**thristy:** we're good friends

**hyukhyukhyuk:** thats what they all say

**kiki:** chae hyungwon? with friends? 

**kiki:** no way not funny 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** did you just 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** did you just quote monsta x 

**thirsty:** yeah way ki he's lim changkyun

**thirsty:** that freshman who is really into music

**thirsty:** like

**thirsty:**  really, really abnormally into music

**hyukhyukhyuk:** omg him? 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** the one who's good friends with jooheon?

**thirsty:** yeah that's him

**hyukhyukhyuk:** suddenly i want to adopt lim changkyun as my son

**kiki:** wait isn't he friends with shownu too

**thirsty:** bingo

**hyukhyukhyuk:** no dont tell me

**kiki:** he's friends with wonho as well 

**thirsty:** aren't you guys intelligent

**thirsty:** intelligent like mushrooms

**thirsty:** your brain power’s at 2000% 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** mushrooms dont have brains tho

**hyukhyukhyuk:** oh

**kiki:** your point

**thirsty:** i dont have one

**thirsty:** i just wanted to brag about my social skills

**thirsty:** and how i managed to score such a great friend

**kiki:** aw thanks

**thirsty:** not you

**kiki:** but won you stay in your room 80% of the week complaining about your life and your empty friend list

**kiki:** social skills- hA

**hyukhyukhyuk:** oof exposed

**thirsty:** adds yoo kihyun for the hundred thousandth time to death book 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** so when's the party 

**thirsty:** um changkyun is gonna swing over and pick me up

**kiki:** see minhyuk he's got a date

**hyukhyukhyuk:** hyungwonho shippers be like: "he's FreAkiNG ChEAtiNG oN wonHO" 

**kiki:** actual representation of lee minhyuk tho

**hyukhyukhyuk:** glad to be acknowledged

**hyukhyukhyuk:** wait isnt that the doorbell

**thirsty:** oH shLDQLSAKNSXKSXdnwakxjw

**hyukhyukhyuk:** it's changkyun

**thirsty:** yeah no shit sherlock

**kiki:** are you dressed yet

**thirsty:** oops

**kiki:** you cause me internal pain

**kiki:** i think my insides are bleeding

**hyukhyukhyuk:** wait then whats the difference between internal bleeding and periods then

**kiki:** mINHyUK. 

**thirsty:** ok im good now

**kiki:** let me see

**kiki:** oh. you look good

**hyukhyukhyuk:** wow pepe the frog actually looks good

**thirsty:**  minhyuk— 

**thirsty:** but thanks 

**thirsty:** ok gotta blast

**thirsty:** we're kind of running late

**kiki:** have fun

**hyukhyukhyuk:** have fun! :) 

**thirsty:** thanks

**thirsty:** ok gotta go- i'll fill you in on what happens at the party when i get there

**kiki:** i expect juicy tea

**thirsty:** k bye 

**kiki:** he's finally gone

**hyukhyukhyuk:** is that even possible tho

**hyukhyukhyuk:** wouldn't that taste bad- juice and tea

**kiki:**

**kiki:** why do i have to be roommates with you 

**hyukhyukhyuk:** better me than hyungwon

**kiki:** tru


	2. shownu the gambler??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, it's the chat housing the three guys Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk are crushing on- the holy trinity. plus Changkyun. 
> 
> honeybee: shin wonho.  
> hosock: what? i literally just stood there  
> i_m_changkyun: omg wonho really IS ugly  
> i_m_changkyun: he scared hyungwon away  
> i_m_changkyun: wonho's ugliness confirmed  
> hosock: i'm hurt?  
> father: Son, be nice.  
> i_m_changkyun: i'm not your son though  
> father: ...  
> honeybee: you've got a death wish changkyun

**chat: church is where we praise the lord**

 

 **[** **_honeycomb_ ** _renamed chat name to_ **_someone gon die tonight]_ **

 

 **honeycomb:** ok which one of you losers did it

 **honeycomb:** who ate my ramen

 **father:** I could never bring myself to do such a thing.

 **honeycomb:** are you sure?

 **father:** Positive.

 **honeycomb:** kyunnie?

 **i_m_changkyun:** nope.

 **honeycomb:** why is hoseok quiet

 **honeycomb:** hoseok...

 **i_m_changkyun:** oof he's gonna die

 **hosock:** i didn't do it

 **i_m_changkyun:** but hyung i saw it in your bowl just a few minutes ago

 **hosock:** BITCH-

**honeycomb:**

**i_m_ changkyun:** Top 10 Anime Betrayals

 **father:** I hear Hoseok screaming

 **i_m_changkyun:** oops.

 **honeycomb:** hey guys i'm back

 **hosock:** i'm ready to call the police

 **father:** Please.

 **i_m_changkyun:** i thought this was a church where we praise the lord?

 **honeycomb:** not anymore

 **hosock:** honestly when was it ever

 **father:** Anyways, children. Have you finished your homework?

 **hosock:** um

 **hosock:** 1 is equivalent to 2 pi square times 3000

 **i_m_changkyun:** what the heck hoseok

 **father:** Okay, first, the answer is not 1. It’s not even remotely close to it.

 **father:** Second, what Changkyun said. What?

 **honeycomb:** did i accidentally hit you that hard

 **i_m_changkyun:** or you know what he could be high on ramen

 **father:** Is that even possible?

 **honeycomb:** you never know when it comes to the laws of physics

 **hosock:** it sounded like a math problem i didnt ask to be roasted

 **father:**  What do physics have to do with this?

 **i_m_changkyun:** you didnt have to ask we would’ve roasted you anyway

 **honeycomb:** rOAsTED tOASteD like a MARSHMALLOW

 **father:** I actually enjoy marshmallows a lot.

 **hosock:** you guys are idiots

 **honeycomb:** look whos talking

 **i_m_changkyun:** yeah honestly hyung you can’t even tell the difference between gucci and louis vuitton

 **honeycomb:** gasps

 **honeycomb:** nOT iN mY hOUSe

 **father:** All I asked was if you children finished your homework.

 **honeycomb:** tHE diSResPeCT.

 **i_m_changkyun:** im going to assume that means youre a louis vuitton lover

 **honeycomb:** wELL i NeVER.

 **hosock:** changkyun gucci reigns supreme duh

 **hosock:**...

 **hosock:** wait gucci is the one with the L and V crossed together as the logo right

 **honeycomb:** i say we kill the beast

 **father:** No. Let’s not kill the beast.

 **hosock:** whos the beast

 

 **_{i_m_changkyun_ ** _has changed_ **_hosock’s_ ** _name to_ **_beautyandthesnake}_ **

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** why

 **honeycomb:** i love you changkyun

 **i_m_changkyun:** <3

 **father:** Let’s keep the rating level at PG, okay?

 **beautyandthesnake:** wait wait wait question

 **beautyandthesnake:** im the beauty right

 **honeycomb:** i say we send the snake back to hell

 **father:** Why do I even try-

 **i_m_changkyun:** wait is anyone else going to that party though?

 **beautyandthesnake:** yeah duh

 **honeycomb:** isnt it at uh

 **honeycomb:** whats his name

 **honeycomb:** isnt it at kwon soonyoung’s house?

 **father:** What party?

 **i_m_changkyun:** dad its a welcoming party for new freshmen

 **father:** Oh. Well, be careful, kids.

 **father:** Drink water, not alcohol!

 **beautyandthesnake:** youre not going hyung?

 **father:** Kids, you know me. I don’t like parties very much.

 **honeycomb:** yoo kihyun is going

 **father:** Suddenly i want to hang out with juvenile delinquents!

 **i_m_changkyun:** wow.

 **beautyandthesnake:** youre allowed to go with someone right

 **honeycomb:** ooh lets go dad we have to take out the trash anyway

 **beautyandthesnake:** i have a feeling im the trash

 **i_m_changkyun:** he gained a brain cell!

 **father:** That’s not even-

 **beautyandthesnake:** aaaaaaand i lost it

 **beautyandthesnake:** where’d it go

 **i_m_changkyun:** wig snatched

 **honeycomb:** changkyun pls

 **i_m_changkyun:** ok losers dont wreck the dorm please im leaving

 **beautyandthesnake:** its about freaking time

 **honeycomb:** noooo where you going tho

 **father:** Yeah, where are you going?

 **i_m_changkyun:** i invited chae hyungwon

 **i_m_changkyun:** im going to pick him up

 **beautyandthesnake:** chae hyungwon?

 **honeycomb:** omg cool! but pls be safe kyunnie i’ll miss you :(

 **beautyandthesnake:** stop.

 **i_m_changkyun:** OH pickle fiCKLEs sdjcspkpak

 **father:** Yes, Changkyun, please be safe.

 **i_m_changkyun:** k

 **beautyandthesnake:** watch him accidentally hit a car later on

 **honeycomb:** who wants to bet

 **father:** I bet 2 bucks he flips a car over.

 **honeycomb:**  the door just slammed

 **honeycomb:** changkyun just drove away 

 **honeycomb:** it was screeching 

 **beautyandthesnake:** skrt skrt 

 **beautyandthesnake:** lol i bet theres gonna be huge black tire marks all the way down the street 

 **honeycomb:** dad i didnt know you gamble

 **beautyandthesnake:** you just exposed yourself

 **father:** When it’s betting on your son’s life, it’s a different matter, okay?

**beautyandthesnake:**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was messy- i really don’t know what im doing hah  
> maybe im high on ramen  
> the next chapter will be the one with the party i promise, these first chapters were just the intros :) so prepare yourselves


	3. someone's pole dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the party- and hyungwon and wonho meet  
> thirsty: wait lmao is that  
> hyukhyukhyuk: what  
> kiki: ?  
> i_m_changkyun: what  
> thirsty: wait lmao is that a pole dancer  
> kiki: actually?  
> i_m_changkyun: what makes it funnier is that i think its yoon jeonghan  
> hyukhyukhyuk: what the i thought he was an angel  
> kiki: thats what everyone said tho  
> thirsty: exposed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope your guys' eyes didn't bleed too much while reading this anlcksnlc  
> also are you guys proud of me i wrote so much- school has started and it's being a bully (so sorry i couldn't post sooner)

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **thirsty:** omg wtf there’s so many people here

 **kiki:** what do you expect honestly its a freaking party won

 **thirsty:** bro.

 **kiki:** dont start.

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** brooooooooooooo.

 **thirsty:** brooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**kiki:**

**thirsty:** changkyun is next to me rn hes reading off my shoulder lmao

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** hi hyungwons friend :)

 **thirsty:** changkyun says hi

 **kiki:** lol.

 

 ** _[thirsty_ ** _has added_ **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _to the groupchat **]**_

 

 **kiki:** what the hell

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** YOO KIHYUN LANGUAGE

 **i_m_changkyun:** hah hi guys

 **thirsty:** dont blame me he grabbed my phone and added himself to this dump

 **kiki:** still f u

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** im in the room next to you

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** do you wAnT me to grab my sandal

 **kiki:**.

 **kiki:** no im good

 **i_m_changkyun:** you guys are really weird

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** :)

 **kiki:** welcome to the cult

 **kiki:** im yoo kihyun

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** im lee minhyuk

 **thirsty:** and you know me

 **thirsty:** your friendly neighborhood meme chae hyungwon

**kiki:**

****

**hyukhyukhyuk:** me everyday @ hyungwon and ki

 **kiki:** ouch

 **thirsty:** you deserved that

 **kiki:** he said your name too you observant loser

 **thirsty:** the threats youre giving me

 **thirsty:** I should report this

 **i_m_changkyun:** im so confused

 **thirsty:** wait lmao is that

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** what

 **kiki:**?

 **i_m_changkyun:** what

 **thirsty:** wait lmao is that a pole dancer

 **kiki:** actually?

 **i_m_changkyun:** what makes it funnier is that i think its yoon jeonghan

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** what the i thought he was an angel

 **kiki:** thats what everyone said tho

 **thirsty:** exposed?

 **i_m_changkyun:** oh shoot

 **i_m_changkyun:** are you ok

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** i feel so left out :(

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** whats happening

 **i_m_changkyun:** hyungwon hyung fell

 **i_m_changkyun:** he tripped

 **kiki:** on what lmao

 **i_m_changkyun:** a random freaking plastic cup

 **kiki:** wow youre even more retarded than i thought you were won

 **thirsty:** wipe your mouth kihyun

 **thirsty:** theres still a little bit of bullshit left on your lips

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** ooooooooo

**kiki:**

****

**i_m_changkyun:** LmAOOOOO

 **i_m_changkyun:** woWWW

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** i didnt know you could be so savage won

 **thirsty:** welcome to the chae era

 **thirsty:** but srsly tho where’d you get that meme from

 **kiki:** places

**hyukhyukhyuk: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**thirsty:** now isnt the time for that minhyuk

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** :(

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** wAiT ive got a meme too :P

**hyukhyukhyuk:**

****

**thirsty:** i feel extremely attacked

 **i_m_changkyun:** wait hyungwonho?

 **thirsty:** why

 **thirsty:** is it national bully hyungwon day or smth

 **thirsty:** why are you losers so mean

 **kiki:** yeah changkyun hyungwonho

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** its the otp of the chat

 **thirsty:** except i dont support

 **kiki:** thats a full on lie

 **i_m_changkyun:** hyungwonho= hyungwon and ?

 **kiki:** obvious answer

 **thirsty:** dont do it

 **kiki:** wonho duh

 **kiki:** wait

 **kiki:** arent you friends with THEM

 **kiki:** shit

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** um

**thirsty:**

**thirsty:** kihyun i cant believe you

 **thirsty:** i legit just told u

 **i_m_changkyun:** yooooo its ok i gotchu hyungwon hyung

**thirsty:**

 

 ** _[Private chat_ ** _with_ **_thirsty_ ** _and_ **_kiki]_**

 

 **kiki:** omg im so sorry hyungwon

 **thirsty:** i cant even believe you right now

 **thirsty:** how could you

 **kiki:** im sorry

 

 

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** hyungwon is probably really mad rn

 **i_m_changkyun:** he just ran off

 **i_m_changkyun:** no hyung its ok i wont tell wonho hyung

 **kiki:** pls hyungwon im so sorry

 

**chat: someone gon die tonight**

 

 **i_m_changkyun:** what is even going on

 **beautyandthesnake:** great question

 **father:** Anyways, Changkyun, we’re here. Where are you?

 **honeycomb:** dang its really crowded in here this is incredible

 **honeycomb:** how can a house be this crowded seriously

 **i_m_changkyun:** im looking for hyungwon right now

 **beautyandthesnake:** what happened?

 **i_m_changkyun:** um

 **i_m_changkyun:** something happened w his friends and uh he got mad and ran off and now im tryna find him but im so scared idk where to start

 **i_m_changkyun:** :(((((((((

 **father:** Oh, it’s alright, Changkyun.

 **honeycomb:** yeah

 **beautyandthesnake:** we’ll help u

 **i_m_changkyun:** thx :)

 **father:** No problem :)

 

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **kiki:** hyungwon pls

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** any luck changkyun

 **i_m_changkyun:** im w my friends looking for him rn

 **kiki:** omggg :((

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** its ok ki

 **i_m_changkyun:** yeah everything will be ok hyung

 **i_m_changkyun:** everyone makes mistakes its ok

 **kiki:** thank u sm changkyun

 **kiki:** u know youre not actually that bad

 **i_m_changkyun:** thank u….?

 **i_m_changkyun:** i bet u dont look too bad urself either

 **kiki:** thank u :)))

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** dont do that changkyun

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** great now he wont stop talking abt how u complimented him

 **i_m_changkyun:** sorry :(

 **hyukhyukhyuk:**  KIHYUN OH MY GOD

**hyukhyukhyuk:**

****

**hyukhyukhyuk:** would u just SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** nO oNE GIVES A SHIT  ABOUT HOW BEAUTIFUL AND SYMMETRICAL YOUR FREAKING NOSE HAIRS ARE

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** besides they nasty af

 **kiki:** g a s p s

 **kiki:** you take that back

 **kiki:** theyre gorgeous unlike ur greasy oily pore clogged complexion

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** i am a visual

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** u cant say nothing

 **kiki:** u wanna go

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** oh are we going to the hospital

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** so i can get my eyes permanently removed from seeing such a snakE

 **i_m_changkyun:** what have i done

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

Trying not to cry as he slipped and past dancing, waving bodies, Hyungwon blinked back hot tears as he clutched his pinging phone. It was lighting up and sounding every time one of his friends texted him, asking if he was okay.

 _Especially Kihyun._ There was no way he was okay, after Kihyun had revealed his almost decade long crush, whom he had liked since he was 12. _Right in front of one of his best friends, too._

Finally wriggling past the huge mass clumped together in the living room and escaping into the main hallway, Hyungwon dashed past stragglers and couples, who were either drunkedly walking, or kissing each other feverishly.

One of the stragglers caught up to Hyungwon and used his body to prevent Hyungwon from moving past him.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he slurred, combing a large hand through his jet black and gelled back hair. He wore a white shirt that was a little too tight, showing his fit abdomen. Waves of the stench of alcohol fanned out from his mouth and directly into Hyungwon’s nose, making him gag.

“Excuse me,” he tried to make his way past the man, but the man quickly moved to block his way again, which was unusual for someone this drunk. Then, unexpectedly, he pushed Hyungwon up against a wall, his phone’s cold screen pressing against his bare arm, making him shiver.

“How about you and me, in my bed tonight?” he smirked, coming a little closer to Hyungwon’s face, and Hyungwon was helpless.

Until the man’s face was yanked furiously away from Hyungwon’s face.

“Ow!” the man yelled, as another man with raven hair grabbed his hair in a fist and pulled him away from Hyungwon.

Speechless, Hyungwon stared at his savior.

He had gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with rage, beautiful lips, a small but cute nose, and a really, really fit body, which was in black, ripped jeans, and a loose, white, flowy shirt with two unbuttoned buttons.

“Don’t. Touch. Him,” Hyungwon’s savior growled softly but dangerously, pulling the other man’s hair up so he could see him face to face.

“Understand?” Hyungwon’s savior asked like the other man didn’t have a choice, and the other man whimpered in pain and nodded. Finally Hyungwon’s savior dropped him to the ground, and the man scrambled to his feet and quickly staggered away.

Hyungwon was still speechless.

Then his savior turned to face him, narrowing his eyes, and studied his face a little bit. Suddenly he broke into a smile, and Hyungwon’s heart broke a little more.

“Are you okay?” his savior asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

Hyungwon slowly nodded, and then he turned and broke into a run, despite the stranger’s shouts to come back. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from _him_ as quickly as possible.

 

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **thirsty:** im ok

 **kiki:** hyungwon! omg im so sorry

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** oh thank kim taehyung

 **i_m_changkyun:** ^ what does that mean

 **i_m_changkyun:** never mind

 **i_m_changkyun:** are u ok where r u let me come find u we can leave if u want

 **thirsty:** none of that right now

 **thirsty:** i saw him

 **kiki:** kim taehyung?

 **thirsty:** nO what the-

 **thirsty:** ANYWAYS SHIN WONHO SAVED ME FROM RAPE

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** omg

 **kiki:** what????

 **i_m_changkyun:** explain

 **thirsty:** so i was trying to leave when this dude came up to me he smelled so bad but like he tried to keep me from leaving and wouldnt let me pass

 **thirsty:** liek u know deodorant is a thing right

 **thirsty:** anyways then he tried to kidnap me and take me to his house to have

 **thirsty: ...** yknow

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** bang bang bang

 **i_m_changkyun:** hyung.

 **kiki:** not the right time

 **thirsty:** i dont know him

 **thirsty:** well ok

 **thirsty:** then as he was like about to kiss me or smth, someone yanked his head back and it was HIM. then he like held the dude up by the hair so he could be face to face with the rapist and then told him in this really low voice

 **thirsty:** “DO. NOT. TOUC H. HIM. UN DERS TA ND?”

 **thirsty:** wlkaxwcjhwcjh

 **thirsty:** then he dropped the rapist and then turned to me with this adorable smile and aske d me if i was good and i nodded and ran

 **thirsty:** and now im here in the kitchen tryna hide

 **i_m_changkyun:** wow

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** theres something worse than a rapist

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** boom

 **i_m_changkyun:** not the right time either but

 **i_m_changkyun:** a child

**kiki:**

****

 

**chat: someone gon die tonight**

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** its not that bad to have a really cute guy run away from u is it

 **honeycomb:** LMAOOOOOO

 **honeycomb:** nice job hoseok

 **beautyandthesnake:** u cant say anything

 **father:** What happened?

 **beautyandthesnake:** so i saw this guy trying to kiss up to this taller guy and was trying to like take him home so i intervened before things got too r rated

 **i_m_changkyun:** u mean literally abusing the poor guy’s head

 **beautyandthesnake:** no

 **beautyandthesnake:** well i mean

 **beautyandthesnake:** wait how do u know

 **i_m_changkyun:** i have my sources

 

Hyungwon sat in the corner of the crowded kitchen, full of stumbling teens looking for more alcohol. Shivering as he stood on the cold tile floor, he clutched his phone and drew his knees into his chest, curling himself into a ball.

“This is stupid,” he muttered to himself. “I just wanna go home.”

And as he wondered to himself how to find Changkyun and ask him to take him home, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey, there you are!”

It was Wonho.

Panic settling in on Hyungwon’s emotions, he jumped to his feet and gave Wonho a small, confused smile.

“Hi,” Hyungwon quietly said.

“Hey,” Wonho responded, just as soft, lifting his chocolate brown eyes to meet Hyungwon’s. They stared at each other for a little bit, but not before other voices quickly joined their conversation. A shorter, hyper- looking guy with dimples and another man with a really buff body but soft and friendly face like a seal’s put their arms on Wonho’s shoulders.

“Who’s this, Wonho?

“Ooh, found a man, eh?”

“Is this the tall guy you were talking about?”

“Hyungwon!”

Changkyun’s voice butted in over all the other ones, and Hyungwon looked up from his beat up Converses to see him push his friends aside.

“I’ve been looking for you, thank God,” he hugged the shocked taller.

“Wait… Hyungwon?” asked Wonho, realization suddenly hitting him like a truck, and Hyungwon’s eyes grew wide. _I can’t let him know it’s me._

Hyungwon jerked his arms out of Changkyun’s grasp and quickly took a step back.

“Sorry- I can’t,” he pivoted and raced out of the kitchen again to the protesting friends.

 

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **thirsty:** im in the broom closet

 **kiki:** the heck?

 **kiki:** why

 **thirsty:** i ran

 **hyukhyukhyuk** : from what?

 **thirsty:** from wonho

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** again?

 **thirsty:**...yes?

 **kiki:** hyukie we’ve raised a phenomenal loser

 

**chat: someone gon die tonight**

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** ok changkyun we gotta have a little chat

 **beautyandthesnake:** who is this hyungwon

 **beautyandthesnake:** and why does he keep running away

 **i_m_changkyun:** cant tell u sorry

 **honeycomb:** changkyun.

 **father:** Lim Changkyun.

 **beautyandthesnake:** spill.

 **i_m_changkyun:** fine.

 **i_m_changkyun:** get comfy kids papa changkyun is gonna tell yall a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you at least let out a pained whimper- thank you for your reaction to my very cruddy chatfic :)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 500 VIEWS- you guys are amazing:)))) i love you all!


	4. we broke hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father: hey i liked that joke and i still do  
> kiki: what is it  
> father: what did the penguin do when it slid down the hill  
> kiki: what  
> father: it crashed into a tree

**chat: someone gon die tonight**

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** well??????

 **beautyandthesnake:** changkyun?

 **beautyandthesnake:** that little

 

 **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _has added_ **_thirsty, kiki, hyukhyukhyuk, beautyandthesnake, father,_ ** _and_ **_honeycomb_ ** _to a chat_

 

 **i_m_changkyun:** now blow it like a flute ooh ooh ooh

 **beautyandthesnake:**???

 **i_m_changkyun:** good luck guys ;)

 

 **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** who are you people

 **kiki:** lol this is funny

 **thirsty:** yeah changkyun good job you got us so good

 **kiki:** what a good prank

 **father:** I only know Hoseok and Jooheon here.

 **thirsty:** cool idk who they are but

 **father:** Um, well might as well introduce ourselves, my name is Hyunwoo.

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** minhyuk

 **beautyandthesnake:** hoseok

 **honeycomb:** jooheon

 **kiki:** im kihyun

 **thirsty:** hahaha im hyungwon

 **beautyandthesnake:** wait hyungwon?

 **thirsty:** yehet thats right bitch im THE chae hyungwon

 **beautyandthesnake:** thank kim taehyung

 **thirsty:** que?

 **beautyandthesnake:** im wonho, but hoseok is my real name

**thirsty:**

**thirsty:** what?

 **father:** My name is Shownu but my real name is Hyunwoo.

 **honeycomb:** and im just…

 **honeycomb:** jooheon.

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** changkyun

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** that little shEt

 **kiki:** he set us up

 **father:** What do you mean?

 **thirsty:** wait then

**thirsty:**

**thirsty:** as if my night couldnt get any fucking better

 **father:** Woah woah profanity-

 **thirsty:** k lol bye

 

 **_thirsty_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **_honeycomb_ ** _has added_ **_thirsty_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **beautyandthesnake:** wdym??

 **kiki:** kinda hard to explain

 **honeycomb:** lol we’re all ears

 **father:** Yeah Changkyun was supposed to tell us why Hyungwon keeps running from Hoseok.

**thirsty:**

**father:** Oops, too much info?

 **kiki:** u think?

 **honeycomb:** because those who are thirsty deserve nothing more than the most refreshing beer in the world

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** wtf?

 **kiki:** moving on

 **honeycomb:** u know what i just realized tho

 **honeycomb:** none of us know each other

 **honeycomb:** except hoseok and hyungwon and me hyunwoo and hoseok

 **honeycomb:** and kihyun and minhyuk and hyungwon know each other

 **thirsty:** youre right we totally dont know u guys

 **kiki:** no we definitely dont know them hyungwon

 **kiki:** stop it

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** and so?

 **honeycomb:** SEND SELFIESSSS

 **thirsty:** you creep

 **kiki:** yeah what he said

 **honeycomb:** come on plssssssss

 **honeycomb:** fine i’ll start WATCH ME

**honeycomb:**

****

**hyukhyukhyuk:** o-o

 **beautyandthesnake:** d i s g u s t i n g

 **honeycomb:** stfu cmon i wanna see u send a better pic of yourself then

 **beautyandthesnake:** fine

**beautyandthesnake:**

****

**honeycomb:** g a g s  i n  d i s g u s t

 **thirsty:** wow.

 **beautyandthesnake:** is that a good wow or a bad wow

 **thirsty:** both

 **beautyandthesnake:** also jooheon you backstabbing bitch

**thirsty:**

****

**honeycomb:** oOF

**beautyandthesnake:**

**kiki:** ladies and gentlemen may i present hyungwonho

 **father:** What is that?

 **kiki:** if only they knew :)

 **thirsty:** kihyun istg

 

 **_Private chat_ ** _with_ **_hyungwonton_ ** _and_ **_changkyunnie_ **

 

 **hyungwonton:** go die in a hole

 **hyungwonton:** i hate you

 **changkyunnie:** you can thank me later ;)

 **hyungwonton:** fuck you

 

 **_honeycomb_ ** _has named chat_ **_holy trinity + hw, k, & mk _ **

 

 **_kiki_ ** _has renamed chat to_ **_bitcha sistas_ **

 

 **honeycomb:** ok hyunwoo minhyukie and kihyun have yet to send selfies

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** i’d rather u not see me

**kiki:**

****

**kiki:**  lee minhyuk everyone

 **honeycomb:** holy frejole

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** kihyun >:( you’re not funny

 **honeycomb:** i think youre cute what

 

 **_hyukhyukhyuk_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **_Private chat_ ** _with_ **_minhyuk_ ** _and_ **_changkyun_ **

 

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** he called me cUTE

 

_Read 3:26_

 

**chat: resurrected**

 

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** DIDJA BLIND ASES SEE

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** he caLLED ME CUTE

 **thirsty:** lol calm tf down

 **kiki:** dont worry hyukie won’s just jealous

 **thirsty:** no im not

 **kiki:** lies

 **kiki:** then why do i hear screams from your room

 **kiki:** what was that thud

**kiki:**

**kiki:** was that ur phone

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** oOF

 **kiki:** won?

 **kiki:** oH LMAO he threw his phone at the wall

 **i_m_changkyun:** lmao hyungg

 **i_m_changkyun:** i assume its going well ;)

 **kiki:** WELL LOL U THOUGHT WRONG

 **kiki:** CHANGKYUN U LI TLE SNAKE

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** u set us up >:(

 **i_m_changkyun:** hey woah i did ur cowardly asses a favor shut up

 **thirsty:** not a good one anyway

 **kiki:** he lives

 **i_m_changkyun:** stop lying to yourself

**thirsty:**

**thirsty:** fine

 **thirsty:** but that nearly gave me a heart attack

 **i_m_changkyun:** aw that comes with old age dont worry

 **thirsty:** you little shit

 **i_m_changkyun:** sorry not sorry :)

 **i_m_changkyun:** now add me back pls

 

**chat: bitcha sistas**

 

 **_honeycomb_ ** _has added_ **_hyukhyukhyuk_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **_hyukhyukhyuk_ ** _has added_ **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **i_m_changkyun:** well

 **father:** Lim Changkyun I would like you to explain this very instant.

 **i_m_changkyun:** i’d like to see yours and kihyuns selfies first :)

**father:**

****

**father:** Now, please?

 **i_m_changkyun:** well since u asked so kindly and politely

 **i_m_changkyun:** no :)

 **father:** I have a sudden, desperate urge to drop you off at the adoption center.

 **father:** Fine, Kihyun, can you please send one of your’s?

**kiki:**

**thirsty:** cant say no, honey ;)

 **kiki:** stop it go away

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** cmon ki

 **father:** Please, Kihyun?

**father:**

****

**kiki:**

**kiki:** fine.

**kiki:**

****** **

**thirsty:** w h i p p e d ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** aW LOOK AT HOW CUTE HE IS

 **beautyandthesnake:** hyunwoo’s blushing rn ahahahah

 **kiki:** really

 **father:** no

 **honeycomb:** HE TYPED IN LOWERCASE LETTERS FOR THE FIRST TIME GUYS WOAH

 **honeycomb:** just who are u yoo kihyun

 **honeycomb:** teach me how to have such power over our father

 **i_m_changkyun:** sit down

 **honeycomb:** shut up

 **thirsty:** well fuck whatever u losers were thinking

 **thirsty:** showki remains superior

 **father:** whats that

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** we broke hyunwoo oh no

 **honeycomb:** HOESOCK SHAME ON YOY

 

 **_thirsty_ ** _has changed_ **_beautyandthesnake_ ** _’s name to_ **_hoesock_ **

 

 **thirsty:** hoesock what a beautiful name

 **hoesock:** stfu hyungwon ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

 **_hoesock_ ** _has changed_ **_thirsty’_ ** _s name to_ **_won_ **

 

 **kiki:** ooh look hyungwonhos entered the kiddy stage

 **kiki:** when they relentlessly tease each other

 **kiki:** we love soulmates :’)

 **won:** would u just stfu

 **won:** i can hear you squealing all the way in my room

 **hoesock:** whats a hyungwonho

 **father:** yeah i’d like to know what a showki is too

 **honeycomb:** you uncultured swines

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** smh

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** you make me wanna shove a spoon down my throat

 **father:** dont do that

 **won:** why a spoon

 **kiki:** we really broke hyunwoo

 **hoesock:** no you did kihyun

 **father:** No, he didn’t.

 **kiki:** yeah bro we’re just

 **won:** gay for each other?

 **kiki:** fuck off :)

 **father:** friends.

 **father:** we’re friends.

**hoesock:**

**hoesock:** thats gotta be the worst joke youve ever told

 **i_m_changkyun:** even worse than that penguin and the tree one

 **father:** hey i liked that one and i still do

 **kiki:** what is it

 **father:** what did the penguin do when it slid down the hill

 **kiki:** what

 **father:** it crashed into a tree

**hoesock:**

**i_m_changkyun:**

**honeycomb:**

**won:**

**hyukhyukhyuk:**

**honeycomb:** i think i broke my back from cringing too hard

 **won:** same

 **won:** sad thing is i can hear kihyun cackling again

 **father:** do you find the joke funny, kihyun?

 **kiki:** ofc that was hilarious

 **father:** :)

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** sToP.

 

 **_hoesock_ ** _has added_ **_i_m_changkyun, won, hyukhyukhyuk,_ ** _and_ **_honeycomb_ ** _to a chat_

 

 **_won_ ** _has named chat_ **_mission: showki_ **

 

 **won:** all in favor say i

 **hoesock:** i

 **i_m_changkyun:** aye

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** eye

 **honeycomb:** after i is jkl

 **won:** dumbasses

 **hoesock:** but we’re all in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again guys :) i appreciate it! sorry i wasn’t able to update in a while, school is being a bully and writer’s block is annoying. but have a good day/night wherever you are! i love you!


	5. weird flex but ok hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sidekick: hands down my bodys better  
> honeycomb: why would we wanna run our hands down your body  
> sidekick:  
> honeycomb: oh  
> honeycomb: shit  
> i_m_changkyun: that was probably directed @ hyungwon dw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAMILY WE MADE IT TO 1K READS WOWOWOW I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU!! YALL ARE AMAZING AND YOU JUST MADE MY DAY :))) 
> 
> i am actually so grateful for each and every one of you- it took a while for me to come up with something, and yes, it is cringey and short, and another chapter will be coming up as soon as possible, but please be patient! journaling, finals, and writer's block is a lot to balance- so sorry. but thank you all so much, i truly do love you all. you all mean so much to me, and i wanna reach through my laptop to give you all a big group hug. thank you so much, this means so much to me. 1,000 reads, wow, i feel so- i actually was in a terrible mood the day we reached 1K, but this lifted my spirits to the max, you are really that powerful. thank you so much.

**_kiki_ ** _has added_ **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _,_ **_father, honeycomb_ ** _, and_ **_hyukhyukhyuk_ ** _to a chat_

 

 **i_m_changkyun:** question

 **kiki:** shut up wait

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** what’s THIS now

 

 **_kiki_ ** _has named chat_ **_operation hyungwonho_ **

 

 **kiki:** it HAS to work

 **i_m_changkyun:** oh for fuck’s sake

  


 

 

**chat: mission showki**

 

 **won:** so

 **won:** hows this gonna work

 **hoesock:** that’s my question

 

 **_won_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_mastermind_ **

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_hoesock_ ** _’s name to_ **_sidekick_ **

 

 **sidekick:** ARW YOU SERIOUS

 **sidekick:** why AM I the sidekick

 **mastermind:** stop complaining

 **sidekick:** bully-

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** what did i just witness

 **i_m_changkyun:** love in its finest form

 **mastermind:** just wait im coming for your ass

 **mastermind:** since im nice ill let you anticipate

 **sidekick:** ITS GONNA BE LIT

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** JUST LIKE THESE CANDLES

 **i_m_changkyun:** EEZ GET IT

 **honeycomb:** about that

 **honeycomb:** when people say that

 **honeycomb:** do they actually beat peoples asses?

 **honeycomb:** like-

 **i_m_changkyun:** wow thanks for the visual :)

 **i_m_changkyun:** so what would you guys like for dinner :)

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** we live in different dorms though

 **i_m_changkyun:** that’s fine :)

 **sidekick:** oh great we broke changkyun too

 **honeycomb:** great!

 **honeycomb:** whosnext?

 **mastermind:** shut up you dumbasses

 **mastermind:** BACK TO THE TOPIC

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** can we make them play seven mins in heaven

 **sidekick:** woah thats HOT

 **mastermind:** stop

 **mastermind:** but thats not a bad idea

 **honeycomb:** cant we just play it nice first

 **honeycomb:** like let them have coffee or smth

 **mastermind:** no jooheon you softie

 **mastermind:** we’re gonna make them get together whether they like it or not

 **i_m_changkyun:** that makes you sound really menacing

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** trust me hes worse irl

 **sidekick:** coffee isnt a bad idea

 **mastermind:** fine

 **mastermind:** we can add that to our idea list

 **honeycomb:** but how are we gonna get them to do it

 **honeycomb:** for all i know they have a chat trying to plan anyone to get together :/

 **sidekick:** they’re scary when determined to ruin someones life

 **i_m_changkyun:** amen

 **i_m_changkyun:** i dont wanna relive that

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** how about we start with something simple like jooheon said

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** like make them go on a date

 **sidekick:** guys this isnt my little pony or dora

 **sidekick:** we cant assume they like each other at all- what if they just

 **sidekick:** uh

 **mastermind:** have you got evidence for that claim

 **mastermind:** no

 **mastermind:** in conclusion we have a chance at winning this

 **mastermind:** thank you for coming to my ted talk

 **sidekick:** but how do you knOW

 **mastermind:** HOSEOK SHUT UP FOR ONCE

 **mastermind:** have you not seen the bright neon signs that are flashing “SHOWKI IS REAL”

 **honeycomb:** but discuss

 **honeycomb:** who else shipped dora and diego

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** I DID

 **sidekick:** honestly YES they don’t seem like cousins

 **mastermind:** remember when diego swung across that deepass canyon on a vine just to pick up dora in his arms

 **mastermind:** do they really expect us to not ship them

 **i_m_changkyun:** he also rescued a jaguar??

 **honeycomb:** NOTHING BUT DIEGORA IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

 **i_m_changkyun:**...okay

 **i_m_changkyun:** but he does have a point seok

 **i_m_changkyun:** i mean have you oooked at how they responded to each other’s pictures

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** OOOKED

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** i love oooking at things

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** IM OOKED

 **sidekick:** sure

 **sidekick:** but you still don’t know

 **honeycomb:** even i know they’re real

 **i_m_changkyun:** see bitch even jooheon knows

 **mastermind:** hoseok im sorry but if you can’t accept showki we’re disowning you

 **sidekick:** WAIT NO

 **sidekick:** WAIT OKAY just prove to me they’re real over time BUT KEEP ME IN

 **i_m_changkyun:** cough

 **i_m_changkyun:** whipped

 **i_m_changkyun:** dont even try to deny it

 

 

**chat: bitcha sistas**

 

 **father:** kids?

 **father:** KIDS.

 **father:** GUYS COME ON.

 **kiki:** i think they’re ignoring you on purpose

 **father:** i thought i was your good father.

 **i_m_changkyun:** oH dADDy~ •w•

 **won:** changkyun what the hell

 **i_m_changkyun:** sorry i thought that was appropriate

 **hoesock:** youre the baby of the group

 **hoesock:** i think the fuck not

 **father:** anyways kids i need to ask you all a question.

 **father:** yoon jeonghan is hosting a party tomorrow and he invited me.

 **won:** so wait yoon jeonghan the pole dancer?

 **father:** uh...?

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** you should totally go

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** gotta get some of that action( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **i_m_changkyun:** thats strictly reserved for ki sorry

 

 **_ki_ ** _has removed **i_m_changkyun** from the chat_

 

 **kiki:** so are you gonna go

 **father:** depends. are you guys going to go?

 **honeycomb:** lol we weren’t invited

 **father:** well it’s a plus one invitation so one of you gets to go.

 **won:** OH HEHEHEHEHHEEHE

 

    

 

**chat: mission showki**

 

 **mastermind:** bitches lets make ki hyunwoos plus one

 **sidekick:** hyungwon seriously

 **mastermind:** are you doubting me shin hoseok

 **sidekick:** no but

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** THATS AN AWESOME PLAN

 **i_m_changkyun:** okay but we all know ki isn’t gonna turn the offer down

 **honeycomb:** true that

 **i_m_changkyun:** this will be hella easy

 **mastermind:** so heres the plan

 **mastermind:** we hack into the presidents houses security system then disable it

 **mastermind:** then we knock out the security and sneak over and threaten the president to do whatever we want him to

 **mastermind:** then we make him phone apple and tell them to hack into ki’s phone and text hyunwoo that hes dating someone

 **sidekick:** and this is supposed to be “easy” because

 **mastermind:** hyunwoo is gonna get jealous

 **honeycomb:** you gotta be careful wt that tho he can be really scary when mad

 **honeycomb:** remember when he crushed on the hot barista at starbucks but then when he was gonna ask him out the dudes boyfriend came in

 **i_m_changkyun:** that was really damn scary

 **i_m_changkyun:** but funny too

 **honeycomb:** he narrowed his eyes so that they were practically only slits

 **i_m_changkyun:** and he started breathing HARD

 **mastermind:** noted

 **i_m_changkyun:** it was hella scary, dude, he like flexed all his muscles and it was so

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** weird flex but ok

 **sidekick:** hands down my bodys better

 **honeycomb:** why would we wanna run our hands down your body

**sidekick:**

**honeycomb:** oh

 **honeycomb:** shit

 **i_m_changkyun:**  that was probably directed @ hyungwon dw

 **sidekick:** why you bully me

 **i_m_changkyun:** cough

 **i_m_changkyun:** jealous #1

 **mastermind:** changkyun :)

 **mastermind:** its time to go to bed :)

 **i_m_changkyun:** woah kinky 

 **mastermind:** nighty night :))))

 **sidekick:** yall heard that scream ?

 **honeycomb:** probably nothing

 **i_m_changkyun:** uh i think the fuck not you dipshits IM GETTING PULVERIZED HERE HELP

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** your issue not mine

 **honeycomb:** couldnt have said it better hyung

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** uwu

 **mastermind:** keep the uwus away thanks

 **sidekick:** uwu

 **honeycomb:** uwu

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwu

 **mastermind:** im telling jooheon ;)

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** you piece of shit no

 **honeycomb:** tell me what

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** you neednt worry about it :)

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** if you love me dont ask about it :)

**honeycomb:**

**honeycomb:** alright so hoseok what is it

 **mastermind:** OH SHIT

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** damn thanks

 **sidekick:** how should i know

 **honeycomb:** ughh

 **mastermind:** back to the topic thanks

 **mastermind:** can we meet up sometime tomorrow or something

 **sidekick:** why not make it today

 **mastermind:** uh sure

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** how about under the willow

 **honeycomb:** wheres that

 **mastermind:** its usually where ki me and hyuk hang out

 **sidekick:** okay

 **mastermind:** @ quad

 **mastermind:** everyone better be there in 5

 

 

 

**chat: bitcha sistas**

 

 **father:** why do i see everyone converging at the tree

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we actually call ourselves something? like sunseok nation or smth


	6. unneeded !1!1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superior hoe of 2k19: [ photo image ]
> 
> superior hoe of 2k19: if you dont get your ass over here right now  
> unneeded !1!1: WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT  
> superior hoe of 2k19: yearbooks are great treasures  
> superior hoe of 2k19: love your bowl cut 2 <3  
> unneeded !1!1: OH FUCK OFF

**chat: mission showki**

 

 **mastermind:** CAN YOU FUCKERS HURRY UP

 **mastermind:** IM NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER WAITING HERE FOR YOU DAMN PEOPLE

 **i_m_changkyun:** pls just shut up

 **mastermind:** OH THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE HUH

 **i_m_changkyun:** fuck

 **i_m_changkyun:** why does this shit always happen to me

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_i_m_changkyun_ ** _’s name to_ **_satan’s babie_ **

 

 **satan’s babie:** damn ok

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** oof um he-

 **hyukhyukhyuk:** he kind of snapped

 **mastermind:** YKNOW WHAT ITS TIME FOR NEW USERS FOR EVERYONE

  


**chat: bitcha sistas**

 

 **mastermind:** no context needed

  


**_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_ki_ ** _’s name to_ **_wifey <3_ **

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_father_ ** _’s name to_ **_hubby <3_ **

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_hyukhyukhyuk_ ** _’s name to_ **_my boo >:(_ **

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed_ **_honeycomb_ ** _’s name to_ **_unneeded !1!1_ **

 

 **_mastermind_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_superior hoe of 2k19_ **

  


**sidekick:**???

 **sidekick:** what about me :(

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** yall hear sumn???

  
  


**chat: mission showki**

 

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** WHERE ARE YALL

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** YKNOW WHAT FUCK YOU ALL

 **my boo >:( : **NO IM COMING

 **my boo >:( : **PLS DONT BE MAD

 **unneeded !1!1:** lol whats so bad about that

 

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** _[ photo image ]_

 

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** if you dont get your ass over here right now

 **unneeded !1!1:** WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** yearbooks are great treasures

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** AH MY FAVORITE

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** hyuk has arrived !!!!!

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** ME @ HYUK: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **sidekick:** have i been replaced :(

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** you were never my favorite wdym

 **sidekick:** anna ou-

 **satan’s babie:** thats a whole ass lie

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** SHUT

 **sidekick:** what

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** what

 **my boo >:( : **LOOK HI THERES JOOHEON

 **my boo >:( : **JOOHEON  YOU ASS YOU DIDNT WAVE BACK

 **unneeded!1!1:** AHHSSAHKJSH WHERE YOU AT

 **my boo >:( : **the tree

 **unneeded !1!1:** OH

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** JOOHEON MY SON

 **sidekick:** bruh

 **sidekick:** and speaking of jooheon,,, are we just gonna ignore the creature won sent a pic of

 **unneeded !1!1:**  CREATURE- 

 **unneeded !1!1:** OH FUCK OFF

 **unneeded !1!1:** I ROCKED THAT BOWL CUT WAY BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU WILL EVER

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** if @ **satan’s babie** and **@sidekick** dont get over here i swear

 **satan’s babie:** sry guys imma hv 2 skip :(

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** bitch i see you wandering around the cafeteria

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** NO CHANGKYUN THATS NOT-

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **my boo >:( : **THIS BITCH REALLY JUST-

 **unneeded !1!1:** FUCK I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** I HAVE THIS ON VIDEO IM

 **satan’s babie:** DO NT  YOU FU CVSING DA R

 **sidekick:** what the hell happened

 **unneeded !1!1:** MY MF LUNGSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **unneeded !1!1:** HE TRIPPED AND CRASHED INTO THE FROYO MACHINE AND NOW ITS EVERYWHERE

 **satan's babie:** FUCK

 **my boo >:( : **THE GLARE THE JANITORS SNEDING YOU OHMYGOD 

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** I WILL SEND IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

 **satan’s babie:** FINE YOU PETTY BIT CH

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY

 **satan’s babie:** BIT H

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** you leave me no choice

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** hdhi718186/7hauo-&@-@18/726):$:&28sjbzbsndlwpoq?\??&€\?£_¥]*]+]

 **sidekick:** what the fuck

 **satan’s** **babie:** YES ITS GONE

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** YOU FUCKING PARASITE

 **unneeded 1!1! :** DID OUO SEE KYUN RVN HFRE THFUGH MYLUWNGDHSGS

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** BITCH

 **my boo >:( : **CHANGKYUN TACKLED WON I CANT BREAFEDJSH

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** GET YOUR DIRTY SLIMY ASS SAUSAGE HANDS AWAY FROM ME  

 **satan’s babie:** ITS DELETED

 **satan’s babie:** and at least im here

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** AH FINALLY THE FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE SHOWS UP

 **sidekick:** im on this group chat - ????

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** no one asked you

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** aight lets get this shit

 

**_[ link sent at 2:34 PM]_ **

 

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** i sent the plans

 **superior hoe of 2k19:** we ride at dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, i kind of half- a$$ed this one,,, i'm terribly sorry about not updating but!!! i didn't wanna keep you guys waiting so here we go
> 
> next chapter they'll actually carry it out??


End file.
